School Reunion
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: I always wondered what would have happened if he'd finished his sentence in 'School Reunion' Imagine watching that happen to someone you...


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything

**A/N: **This is something I've been wondering for a while...what would have happened if he'd finished his sentence in 'School Reunion'

"Imagine watching that happen to someone you..." This fic is also something to make sure my muse has fully returned, because she ran away for a while, was gone for a good few weeks so I was a bit gaga without her lol. Anyway, please read and review :D Very short, I apologise in advance :)

* * *

"But humans decay, you wither and you die... imagine watching that happen to someone you love"

Rose blinked, she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly

"What did you say Doctor?" He looked at her and his expression softened a little bit; he let out a breath and looked at the ground. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. When he looked back up, it was to see her still staring at him intently with round eyes and hugging herself slightly in the chill of the night. He sighed again and took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned her before. I should tell you everything really, you've been with me long enough to know more about me...I'm just so used to keeping everything locked up in here..." He placed his right hand over his heart briefly as he spoke then placed it back on her shoulder. He hesitated slightly; he never wanted to tell her like this, he had always imagined somewhere more romantic without the threat of danger and without other people to interrupt. And of course he would have had to have a banana with him. Bananas helped him to concentrate.

"...and yes, I love you, I have for ages and probably always will"

Rose was purely shocked, she could do nothing but stare at him. She never thought she'd hear those words coming out of his mouth. The Doctor on the other hand was proud of himself for finally telling her, but was now becoming unnerved by her constant staring and not saying anything. He shook her very slightly

"Rose?" Her name spoken so softly on his lips prompted her into speech and she took a deep breath.

"Doctor...I..." But he didn't let her finish, he shook his head and pulled her into a tender hug, wrapping his arms around her while she laid her head on his shoulder and brought her own arms up around his back.

"I know" he told her "I know"

None of this went unmissed by Sarah-Jane. She watched them while Mickey helped her to put K-9 back in her car. She had decided that she liked Rose; they were so perfect together and definitely had something that she and the Doctor had never had. She wasn't jealous; on the contrary she was happy that the Doctor had found someone to keep him happy, she was happy that he wasn't alone, after all he must be very lonely now that everyone was dead. She still found that unbelievable, how could all of the Time Lords be dead? No, she told herself, there must be one still out there somewhere, biding his time, hiding or something, all the Doctor had to do was find them.

The Doctor pulled Rose even closer to him, trying to warm her up a bit as well as reassure her that everything was going to be OK.

"I don't want to lose you Rose, but I know I will one day... one day you'll be taken from me" Rose squeezed her arms around him briefly in response. He kissed the top of her head and continued.

"And no matter how many other companions I have, and bear in mind that none of them will ever be as good as you, I'll still probably live longer than any of them, I'll have to go on alone...that's the curse of the Time Lords" She lifted her head up to look at him and he was surprised to see that her eyes were glistening. He opened his mouth to say something else but before he could there was a screech from behind them and Rose's eyes widened in fear as she looked over his shoulder. He turned around and ducked suddenly; pulling Rose down with him as the Krillitane swooped over their heads and flew off into the moonlight.

* * *

Well there we go, my imagination is satisfied :D and I hope yours is too. As I said, please review, it will make me happy, and I'll give you all a cyber-hug :D 


End file.
